jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tessie
'''Tessie (T'/ony and J/'essie) is the romantic pairing of Jessie Prescott and Tony. They met in the episode, New York, New Nanny, and Tony has been helping Jessie with her new job ever since then. Tony develops a crush on Jessie. They then start to date in The Princess & The Pea Brain. Tony kissed her in Tempest in Teacup, and they dance together.' Tessie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Jessie meets Tony for the first time. *Tony runs over to her and asks Jessie if she is okay after she gets thrown out of the cab. The Talented Mr. Kipling *Tony was eavesdropping on Jessie. *Tony helps Jessie (and Ravi) save Mr. Kipling. Used Karma *Jessie and Tony go on a date at the park. *Tony admitted to Zuri that he was trying to kiss Jessie when she comes down to get the mail. *Tony gives Jessie a "Welcome to New York, Forgetta basket". *Tony helps Jessie with all of her shopping bags. *Though Tony claims he was attempting to be friends with Jessie the entire time, he later changes his mind. *Tony tells Jessie he had a good time with her. *Tony calls Jessie "pretty" and smiles. *Tony wanted to kiss Jessie, but when she asked about it, he denied it. *Tony grabs an umbrella for Jessie when it started raining, later saying that she looked so pretty with the raindrops in her hair. *Tony tells Jessie she's the prettiest guy he's ever seen, when Jessie tells him to treat her like she's just one of the guys. One Day Wonders *Tony wants to go into Jessie's room (Along with everyone, excluding Bertram) , and when Jessie says no, he turns to Luke and says "Can't blame a guy for trying!" before Luke responds with "I know Right". *He wanted to warn Jessie that the music producer was just ripping her and Luke off. The Princess and the Pea Brain *At the very beginning of the episode, Tony tries to impress Jessie by showing her a trick on his new dolley. *Tony is shown to be jealous when Brody Winton asks out Jessie. *In the story that Zuri is telling Jessie, Tony admits that he's fallen in love with the princess, who is Jessie. *In Zuri's story, Tony tries to become irresistable so he can win Jessie's (the princess) heart. *Tony describes all the things he loves about her ("smart", "pretty", "always smells nice") to Brody, and is overheard by Jessie, who is being cheated on by Brody. *Tony stands up to Brody and tells him he doesn't deserve a girl like Jessie (due to the fact that Brody is cheating on Jessie with another girl) *When Brody calls Tony "doorman", Jessie stands up for him and says, "the doorman's name is Tony". Jessie tells Brody Tony''s more of a gentlemen than he'll ever be and dumps him. *Jessie tells Tony he smells nice, kind of lemony. *At the end, Tony wants to ask Jessie out on a date, and Jessie agrees to go on a date with Tony. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *They try to go out on the third first date. Tempest in a Teacup *Jessie knits Tony a wool scarf. *Jessie and Tony go on their fourth attempted date. *Tony did not laugh when Jessie got soaked. *Tony offered her his jacket when Jessie got soaked. *Jessie said that she looked ridiculous, but Tony disagreed and said she looks beautiful. *Tony kissed Jessie. At the end of the kiss, she looks like she wants to kiss him again because of her puckered lips. *In the end, Jessie and Tony dance together. They grab hands. Trivia *The term Tessie has been used at least once on the show Jessie. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Tony Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with different genders Category:pairings with young adults Category:Romances Category:Popular ship Category:Tessie Episodes